


Fading Fast

by ioanite



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Community: disney_kink, Dark, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death can be swift. The thoughts that bounce around your head while it happens are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Fast

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: "This prompt is for any character, from any fandom. Preferably someone with something to regret (LOLANYONE).
> 
> Said character walking somewhere gets mugged, stabbed, hell, even raped if you want it. Stab wounds happen to be fatal. Character lies dying in alleyway or forest or whatever and contemplates why this happened, what they should have done different in their life, whatever.  
> If it were me, it would be an after-the-fact kind of fic. Open with them lying on the pavement, have us learn through narration what happened. But it's up to the writer how to do it. :)"

Amelia hissed in pain, clenching her hand over the bloody wound. It was a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, she knew—those blaguards had cut deep—but it might keep her alive long enough for someone to find her. Given the way her vision was dimming at the edges, even this seemed unlikely.

Of all the ways to go, she hadn’t expected it to be like this. She’d always assumed that she’d die on her ship, lost in a space storm or shot down in battle. If she was lucky enough to survive to retire, she’d made the logical assumption that she would die in her sleep at a ripe old age. Sailors may have a lower life expectancy, but if they beat the odds, they’re capable of impressive longevity, she considered with a flicker of a smile.

But never had she guessed that she would be left flat on her back in an isolated section of the spacedock, captain’s jacket ripped from her just for the gold buttons and epaulette braids. The thieves hadn’t even been former crewmen of hers harboring a grudge, just some lowlifes who made their living robbing others of their money, either through cards or knives. Most of her effects were on board her ship, so they’d gotten hardly anything out of her. Nevertheless, she’d fought them to the best of her ability, and she was positive that she’d broken someone’s nose and dislocated another’s jaw in the struggle, so at least she had dealt them some damage. Unfortunately, they’d gotten in one lucky shot.

She could feel the blood running sluggishly down her arm, and her mind went back to the flight from the Legacy, to the ball that smashed into the small boat, necessitating a crashed landing and cutting her arm and side while it was at it. Even now, seven years on, there were pinkish-white marks indicating where she’d been hit. Delbert might not have been a medical doctor, but some bandages in the proper places had slowed the hemorrhaging and allowed her to rally.

 Delbert…she hoped they’d break the news gently to him and the children. They were used to her bluntness, but even a matter-of-fact statement about her death would be too cold, too impersonal. Her children, at least, deserved comforting words and a promise that they would seek out the thieves and lock them away for a long, long time. Amelia closed her eyes and said a quiet goodbye to all five of them, offering words of encouragement to her children and a reassurance to Delbert that she loved him and would be looking out for him in the hereafter. And as the world around her grew cold, she reflected with one last faint smile that she had been correct all those years ago. He _did_ have wonderful eyes.


End file.
